Azka D Chronicles
by PrincessTin
Summary: Azkadellia and Cain's weird and wonderful courtship.Will be about 5 chappies.Ficlets really. AZxCAIN.Yep az and cain. M for sex .COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Azka - D Chronicles # 1

Chapter Title: I Don't Wanna Be Lonely No More

Characters/Pairing: Az/Cain

Rating: M

Summary: Two lonely people , one masked ball Disclaimer: while i will own a copy of tin man in 6 days (whose counting) i will never own the rights sigh a/n : in response to purplerhino prompts # 9 & 11 on livejournal

Azkadellia walked through the ballroom. Even with her new auburn hair people still avoided her like the plague. She could never blame them though ,she oftened hated herself too. She wore the gold mask and sighed. 'The gazebo nobody's there I can hide there .' she thought. She worked her way through the garden but a hand grabbed her...

Cain had seen this elegant auburn haired woman with a gold mask on. Her black corset left little to the imagination it was enough to taunt even the greatest ' boy scout ' into wanting to be bad ,at least for a couple hours. Yet he chided himself for thinking such thoughts as he watched the woman . She looked sad ,isolated. In some kinda hell. He could relate. Even though he was out of the suit he felt so out of place. He only came to these balls because he could never say no to DG. Plus seeing Glitch was always an experiance. He had no home really. He didn't go back to the cabin he shared with Adora or the cabin she resided in till she died. He would visit her grave and leave flowers but that was it. He stayed in Central City. He helped reorginize the Tin Man Academy.

He watched the auburn beauty. Gods it had been so long since he had had sex and watching women in corsets wasn't helping. He knew Adora would understand. He had heard the rumors that she had shacked up with a Resistance Fighter in her final annual. He found himself following the woman. He was drawn to her like a magnet or a moth to a flame. She looked near tears and was heading out the door. Why was he running after her ? He didn't know. He had to have her. He grabbed her arm...

Az looked at the man. He wore ,go figure , a gold mask. He had a black fedora on. He may have been dressed up but there was something rugged and maschuline about him that just appealed to her. He took her breath away. They just stared at each other for awhile. They felt familar around each other.

She finally gained enough courage to touch his cheek. So this is what touching a attractive man felt like. In all the annuals that the witched had possessed her she was never aloud to love or lust . If she felt anything the witch would have the man killed. He saw her studying him. He was amused and uncomfortable. She smiled and dared to lean in for a kiss. He pulled her close and they had a smoldering kiss.

She hugged him. The only man she had ever hugged was her father and they definately didn't hug like this. He held her tightly almost as if he were afraid this was a dream and she'd soon disappear. She whispered in his ear. "Before we go any further you should know who I am."

He found himself sucking her neck. Gods she tasted good. He whispered back. " Nothing will change my mind. I want you."

" You want me? You don't even know me. I could be an evil witch ,you know."

" I met a witch once your not a witch. I can't explain why I'm drawn to you I just am." He kept kissing her but he swore her voice was starting to sound familar but they were still whispering so it was hard to tell.

" I 've never been with a man. Your actually my first kiss."

He pulled back. He wasn't expecting that. " How's that possible your such a beauty?"

" Anything's possible in the O.Z."

" I believe that. Do you wanna stop ? It's entirely up to you. I'm not like a lot of those guys in there. I go at your pace not mine."

" I really ,really want you stranger. Even though I have no idea who you are and for some reason I don't care. "

That was all he needed to hear. He pulled her into another embrace. " The bushes. Ahh! We can go all the way there." she gasped.

He held her and continued to kiss her collarbone as they made their way to the bushes. " Are you sure ? " He asked.

She pulled the strings to the corset loose and it fell revealing her erect nipples. " That answer your question ,Cowboy."

" Yes, Yes it does."

She hiked up her skirt and laid down on the grass. He unzipped his pants. She saw her first ever penis. She gulped. " Is that really gonna be able to fit in me ?"

He smiled. " Yes , with a little help." He worked her panties off and inserted two fingers in her. She never realized what big hands he had until he was in her. " This will help you get ready for me ,okay. " He was talking her through it ,how sweet. He was being so gentle too. It hurt but she knew she was in good hands - literally.

She began to moan as his fingers moved around inside her. " Your almost there ,Red. Your wet and tight. Good girl. " Red? He had given her a nickname sweet. " Okay do I have permission to taste you. "

" Taste me ?"

Although the mask hid it he was blushing. He touched his lips and then pointed between her legs. " Oh ,okay taste away. " She covered her mouth and giggled, so did he. He moved down and noticed she's a natural brunette not a red head ,oh well. He licked her down there and he felt her hand grab his hat.

She tasted so sweet and juicy. The things he did with that tongue made her think that it couldn't get any better than this. Then his manhood entered her and she was proven wrong. At first he started out with gentle thrusts then progressed it till he was literally riding her. She moaned and covered her yells buy biting into his shoulder. They amazingly climaxed at the same time. He gently wrapped himself in her arms.

" Thank you ,Red. I'm sorry I couldn't last longer. Blame he witch who had me locked up in the tin suit for 8 annuals." He kissed her lips but noticed she had become stiff. " Red?"

" Are you - Wyatt Cain ?"

" Oh my Gods!"

" Yeah you were calling me that a minute ago." He playfully smiled.

" Cain ,we kinda know each other. "

His face went ashen . " Please do not be DG."

" I'm Az."

" What!!!!"

She took of the mask. " See ,lil ' ole witchy me. Woman who destroyed your life. I didn't know it was you. I never...although it was really great."

He pulled himself out of her and laid beside her. " It was the witch who destroyed my life not you. Oh my Gods you lost your virginity to me ! Isn't there a law against that. You seriously never...not even Ze-"

"Not even Zero."

"Seems I wasn't the only one in a prison. "

Yeah only my scenery was better. I understand if you never wanna talk about this or do this again." Az started pulling away. He grabbed her arm.

" I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. I guess I'm just a moth and your the flame. This is far ,far from over. He pulled her back down and proved it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: while i own the tin man dvd, i will never own the rights sigh , and while I do own the cd that has idina menzel's 'I Stand' on it i do not own the rights to that either. 

'When you ask me, who I am& What is my vision?

�And do I have a plan? 

Where is my strength? 

Have I nothing to say? 

I hear the words in my head,

�but I push them away.'

�Cain came by to visit DG and Glitch but truthfully he came to see Azkadellia. He watched her as she kept opinions to herself. She kept quiet during meetings. Often lurked in the shadows. He took to staying at the palace more. Azkadellia would sneak into his room and they would carry on the affair that started at the masked ball. He wanted to tell people ,especially his son,Jeb. She thought letting people know was to risky for him. He was a hero of the O.Z. She was still viewed by some as a villian. He'd be hated or worse if their affair was exposed. She feared for him.

�" You live in fear Azzie. It's not a life. Your worth it." Cain kisses and carries her to his bed. " Why can't you be the woman I see bursting to be free. Your still in your prison." 

Az moaned as he worked his way down her. " I'm scared. I'm so used to not feeling alive ,except when I'm with you. My opinions never mattered , even before the witch. Nobody wants the ex- evil witch's opinions now." 

Cain gasped as he entered. " I wanna hear them, Azzie. I know their there. Your face gets all scrunched up when you disagree with something. " He smiled as he began to thrust in her.

�She touched her face. " It does not." 

Cain laughed. " It does. It's cute and sexy. Become the woman you were meant to be. I'd love to fully meet her and show her off." 

She pondered his words ' woman ...meant to be.' She smiled. 

'Cause I stand for the power to change,

�I live for the perfect day.

�I love till it hurts like crazy,

�I hope for a hero to save me. 

I stand for the strange and lonely, 

I believe there s a better place. 

I don t know if the sky is heaven,

�But I pray anyway. 

The next day at the breakfast table Az sat next to Cain when the talk came to what to do with the Munchkins , they weren't exactly loved by DG and Glitch , she voiced her opinion. She was the Munchkins side. They used to be peaceful before the witch. If they would only look into and see what made the Munchkins peaceful before and try to rehabilitize their climate ,they went from owning land to living in trees , than maybe alliances could be formed with them again. What people didn't see was Cain's hand holding Az's shaking one as she voiced her opinion.

�Later that night Az knocked on his door. She hugged him and he forced the door closed with his foot. " They took my suggestion and it appears to be working. They even told them it was my idea. Thank you , Wyatt! Your my hero." 

" You were the one that thought of it. I just lended a helping hand." He kissed her. " If there's a hero here it's you Azzie."

�And I don t know What tomorrow brings 

The road less traveled will it set us free?

�Cause we are taking it slow, these tiny legacies. 

I don t try and change the world;

�But what will you make of me?

�

�" I'm running out of excuses , Azzie. People are beginning to think I'm trying to court DG. I'm here so much." He said as they laid in bed. " I 'm not ashamed of us. You shouldn't be ashamed of yourself. Your not the witch ,Sweetheart." 

" Say that again." 

" What?"

�" Sweetheart." 

�

'Cause I stand for the power to change, 

I live for the perfect day.

�I love till it hurts like crazy,

�I hope for a hero to save me.

�I stand for the strange and lonely, 

I believe there s a better place. 

I don t know if the sky is heaven, 

But I pray anyway. 

�

Cain was nearing his orgasm when he shouted words she wasn't expecting. " I love you ,Azzie!" He released in her as he opened his eyes he saw she was completely terrified.

�" Get off! Get off!" she cried and escaped into the bathroom. He followed her not even bothering to get dressed since she had run to the bathroom naked. He tried to comfort her but she pushed away. " I let her control me. I secretly loved the power. Loved proving I could rule.I could do it. I was such a fool. I came up with the tin suits. How can you love a monster?"

�" Everyone deserves a second chance and you are beginning to do wonderful things with your second chance. " Cain sat beside her and she finally let him console her. " I'm proud to be your lover. I'm proud to be the man that's in love with you."

�" I'm so numb. I don't think I fully understand what love is. Not the healthy kind anyway." 

" You will and I'll be there when you do. You don't have to say you love me. When you feel you can say it you will. Just know I love you. You are loved." 

Az pulls him into a kiss. " I'm loved ,finally."

�

�With the slightest of breezes

�We fall just like leaves 

As the rain washes us from the ground 

We forget who we are 

We can t see in the dark 

And we quickly get lost in the crowd 

�

Cain was having brunch with DG and Glitch when Az walked up to him. She was holding a mirror. " Can you stand up ?" Cain obliges her. She points the mirror at him. " That's love. Healthy & unconditional. " Az says then places the mirror down. " I'm in love with you ,Wyatt Cain." She pulls him into a long,passionate kiss while DG and Glitch watch in shock.

�'Cause I stand for the power to change,

�I live for the perfect day. 

I love till it hurts like crazy, 

I hope for a hero to save me.

�'Cause I stand for the power to change,

�I live for the perfect day. I

�love till it hurts like crazy, 

I hope for a hero to save me. 

I stand for the strange and lonely,

�I believe there s a better place. 

I don t know if the sky is heaven,

�But I pray anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: while i own the tin man dvd, i will never own the rights sigh , inspired by Rihanna's Umbrella 

�

" It's raining ,Wyatt."

�" Yeah but my cabin's not far. Plus your spending the night." Wyatt Cain kissed his lover's forehead. 

" I'm not going."

�" Why? Cause it's raining. Princess are you afraid of getting wet? " He joked. 

Azkadellia looked near tears. " Yes. " 

" Azzie ,your being serious. Why are you afraid?"

�" The witch was allergic to water. Deathly allergic. I don't like water."

�" How do bathe then?"

�" She used goat's milk. Seriously. I know I'm not her anymore but the fear is still there."

�Cain took off his duster and hat and put them on Az. " Wear those and use my umbrella. We're gonna conquer this fear Azzie. I won't let you melt." He said in a serious tone. 

" Promise." she sounded so child - like.

�" Promise." 

He opened the castle door and stepped out . He was getting drenched but he didn't care. He lent his hand out. She shakingly grabbed. He led her to the horse and helped her on. The poor girl was still a bundle of nerves but she had placed her trust in him. He got on and hugged her from behind. " Sweetheart ,I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you . I'd die before doing that." She turned her head and kissed him. 

They rode off and finally reached his cabin. He quickly got to the cabin door so she could run in. When he looked back he was shocked. Az had taken off his duster and hat. She was facing her fears head on. She was smiling and very drenched. He walked over to her and kissed her madly. " I'm not melting! " 

He didn't say I told you so ,although part of him wanted to. He just beamed at her enjoying herself in the rain. He was also getting very turned on. Her outfit was clinging to her body and her nipples were hard. She stopped dancing around when she noticed his bulging pants. She unzipped his zipper . " Teach me. I wanna taste you. I was too afraid before. It was another form of liquid. Please." He grabbed her up by her legs and she held on to his neck. He carried her into his cabin. Their tongues danced all over the other's face.

�'' I don't know about blow jobs. I never had one. " He said sheepishly,blushing. " I know how to please a woman because I have to prepare the lady for ..well you know I'm big. But never -"

�She squirmed down. " Beyond actual sex noone's ever pleased you ..." He shook his head no. " Can I try?" He nervously shook his head yes. She pulled down his pants and slowly touched his shaft. He grunted. " Let me know if I start doing this wrong."

�Hoarsely he replied. " Your doing good ,Sweetheart."

�Her hand movements quickened and she saw something squirt out a bit. She licked it. She looked up and saw him smiling. She decided to take more of him in her mouth. Her tongue licked around him as she tried to repeat her hand movements with her mouth. She kept her eyes on his face. She watched every moan,groan,gasp , and grunt. He watched her become more confident and daring. When he felt himself on the verge he pulled her mouth out. " Did I do something wrong?" 

" No Azzie you did everything perfect. I was about to release." 

" I wanna taste it."

�" You sure ? It's a lot. You might gag." 

" Then hold your penis and pour it on me." 

He blinked. " Really?" 

"Mhmm." They both worked on getting him to the verge and he screamed out his orgasm as it got on her. She licked some and smiled. " You taste sweet." 

He laughed. " Ready for your first real bath in over 15 annuals." 

" Only if a handsome tin man is by my side." He picked her back up and took her in the bathroom. As he got the bath ready she watched him. Finally he turned around and faced her. He undressed her and helped her in. She shook a little but handled it extremely well. He bathed her and finally shed his clothes and got in. They made love. Needless to say from that day forward Azkadellia was not afraid of water again. 


	4. Chapter 4

�Az got out of the bath and searched for a towel. Cain snuck up on her and tickled her waist. " Ahh! Wyatt! Towel I need a towel. "

�'' Let's head to my bedroom and you can use one of my shirts." He nibbled at her ear. 

" Towel or my lover's shirt that probably has his scent on it. Hard choice." she joked. 

" My Azzie's funny, who knew?" 

She headed out naked but quickly turned back and closed the door. " Where you expecting anybody ? Like your son!" " No. Jeb's out there?"

�" Yeah and he just gotta free show."

�" Shit this is why I wanted to tell him sooner. "

�" I know. I know. Maybe he didn't recognize me."

�A voice came from outside the door. " I can hear you both. Dad can we talk outside. I'll be out there waiting." 

Az whimpered. " I ...If he can't accept me I understand if we have to end this. I love you too much to come between you both."

�" I'm not giving you up. If you haven't noticed I'm mad about you. I even wanna..."

�" Wanna what?'' Cain smiled. " Soon you'll see , my Azzie ,soon." He kissed her and put his clothes back on. 

Jeb's waiting for him outside. He's kicking stones. Jeb sees his dad. " I know what your gonna say. She's not the witch. That still doesn't make this any less weird."

�" I hope you can see past it someday. I love her. It shocked the hells out of me. I wasn't expecting it but I wouldn't change it." 

They heard Az scream. Cain raced to her. Her skin was blistering. She was screaming in pain as it burned. " Azzie ,sweetheart what happened?"

�" I started breaking out. It hurts. Don't touch it hurts!" She cried. 

Jeb came in to see what was happening. He saw the complete horror and concern in his dad's eyes. Damn it his father had fallen hard. " Tell me how I can help,dad." 

" Get Raw and DG quickly!" Cain said in a panic. Jeb left for help. 

" Milk . Do you have milk?" Az asked as her body tremored.

�" Yeah." He ran for the milk and came back. 

" I'll buy you more. Pour it over me ,please."

�He did. He helped rub it in her skin. She whimpered a bit but he noticed the blisters were healing a bit. " I'm sorry ,Azzie. I didn't think... She was in you so long of course you'd still have effects..I'm sorry."

�" I'm not. I got kissed in the rain and made love to in a tub full of water. I gotta live and it felt wonderful ,well up until the burning,scorching pain." 

He went and got a pair of his pants and a shirt since her outfit was soiled. He helped her get dressed. He carried her to his bed for her to rest and held her hand even after Raw showed up. " Slowly healing. One day will enjoy rain with no pain." Raw told her. 

Az looked Cain. " One day. I look forward to that day. To feel the raindrops on my skin again." 

DG walked over to Cain and whispered. " I may have lost my protector to my sister but I gained a great potential brother - in -law. I know I don't need to say this but protect and watch over her." After everyone left Cain cuddled up to his lover and did just what DG asked even though he was gonna do it anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

�Wyatt Cain was on a mission and well, it wasn't going great. He had the ring. He had the permission to ask Azzie to marry him. He had a plan: put the ring on while she was sleeping and watch her wake up and go nuts. The one thing he didn't have...was the right ring size. The ring would not go past her knuckle. 

He paced the room. ' How did this go wrong ? I took one of her rings. I had the ring fitted. This damn thing should go on! This is what happens when I try to be romantic. It totally blows up in my face.' He sighed and turned his head he saw Az awake and what! Wearing the pain in the ass ring and laughing...at him. 

" Wyatt ,I magick my rings to fit my fingers. If I like a ring that isn't my size I magick it. The spell wears off once I take the ring off. How long were you trying to put this on me?" 

" Two hours." He grumbled. 

" Is there something you want to ask me ?" She dangled the ring in front of him. He got on the bed and on top of her. " No. Your marrying me. I spent the past two friggin' hours.Your marryin' me. " 

Az laughed. " Well I guess it's a good thing I was gonna say yes ,huh."

�They married shortly after. The bride wore black. DG said she wore it cause it was really a funeral for her and Wyatt's single days. A annual later their honeymoon baby was about to be born. She glared at her husband , threatening to turn him into some kind of very small animal . Cain laughed nervously and looked at his sister - in - law ,DG.

�" She really wouldn't ,Cain. I think." DG chuckled. 

Az growled. " Most wonderful experiance my ass those ladies should be shot!"

�" One more push ,Azzie!" Cain said ,encouragingly. 

Az huffed. " You push this monster out if you think it's that easy. Ahh!"

�The sound of a baby's cry filled the room. " It's a girl." said the doctor.

�Cain brought their little girl over. DG awed. " Do guys have a name yet?" DG asked. 

" Isabella. Izzie for short. I have my Azzie and my Izzie." Cain answered. 

He handed Az Izzie. She bonded instantly with her little girl. Her eyes seeing her little baby's hand. Jeb came in and hugged his dad. He looked at his new sister. A fresh head of striking blonde hair and brown eyes. " Wyatt, I want another one." Az said. " Wyatt? Wyatt? Where'd he go?" 

DG and Jeb answered. " He passed out."


End file.
